<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You should see the other guy! by alizaporter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24297892">You should see the other guy!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/alizaporter/pseuds/alizaporter'>alizaporter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Office (US)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bisexual Dwight Schrute, Dwight has been in love with michael since the beginning, Episode: s07e22 Goodbye Michael, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Paintball, dwight/angela mention, dwight/jim mention, paintball turns emotional i guess, why is this the first michael/dwight fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:55:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>393</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24297892</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/alizaporter/pseuds/alizaporter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dwight has loved Michael since the beginning. But now, it is the end.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dwight Schrute/Michael Scott</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You should see the other guy!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Very short, I'm sorry. Written in late March, just posted now.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The paint dripped down the front of his work shirt. His breath was caught in laughter, his eyes watering from enjoyment. Across the parking lot, he took another shot at Michael. It had been a long time since they had played paintball. And tomorrow, Michael was leaving. For good. The tears of laughter turned into tears of sorrow, and Dwight Schrute bent over in the parking lot, crying openly for the first time in a long time. His longtime mentor, and true friend, Michael Scott, was moving across the country to be with the love of his life. When Dwight pictured Holly, he began to cry harder.<br/>	Michael was next to him in seconds. <br/>	“I know” The older man murmured, patting him on the back in a sobering moment. Suddenly Michael seemed older, much more mature, more appropriate. Dwight took a shaky breath.<br/>	“Michael” he whispered hoarsely.<br/>	“Do you know why I’ve stood by your side for so long?”<br/>	All of the things he has done, the fool he has made of himself all these years, because of these ridiculous feelings. Michael hadn’t been the only one. He loved Angela, several other flings, and maybe even Jim, for a time. He felt the need to defend himself, to himself. He wasn’t gay. In a strange way, Michael seemed to already know. He had almost become the man he would be in Colorado. An excellent father, a funny man, but with a sense of maturity from truly growing up. Michael kissed his forehead and wiped the tears from his eyes with a handkerchief. He then put his fingers on Dwight’s chest, smearing paint onto his hand. He then wiped the paint in orange streaks under Dwight’s eyes. A thoughtful gesture. This moment was theirs. It could’ve never been longer than this, but it was enough for Dwight to move on. Michael didn’t trust himself to say anything, but he managed to get a few words out.</p><p>	“In another life, my best friend. Let’s go inside, I have to leave for the day in one hour. I’ll be back tomorrow, okay?”<br/>	Dwight felt calm. After all, his feelings regenerate at twice the speed of a normal mans. He stood up and patted Michael on the back with a laugh. He then sprinted towards the office, shooting behind him and feeling another paintball splatter his back.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>